Sirius's Promise
by Ms-Potter-Charms
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it went down when James had to tell Sirius that he was marked for dead? This one shot tells all. R&R!


(Disclaimer-I own nothing)

**Summary-Have you ever wondered how it went down when James had to tell Sirius that he was marked for dead? This oneshot tells all. R&R!**

**Title-Sirius's Promise**

Sirius was sitting alone in his flat when there was a loud 'POP' heard in the living room. He made his way into there from the kitchen, wand out. When he entered the room, he was in slight shock to see James standing there looking completely disordered.

James's eyes were wide in shock and fear, his hair more untidy than ever and his clothing all ruffled. "Whoa, Prongs? What the hell…?" Sirius began but was soon cut off by a long ramble from James.

James had his hands flailing all over the place while pacing the whole room. "Sirius, Padfoot, listen, mate you and me go way back. Home all summer, all through Hogwarts and before that. So I don't mind tellin you I'm scared to death. We're goin into hiding on the 25th, it's the same way my daddy went. Thank God we found out fast. But if something should happen, Stop in some time and say hello to Lily. You and Remus could always keep her laughing, because she's gonna need a lot of that. Take her out for a dinner. It's gonna take sometime before she's back on her feet. I know you think I'll be fine and I'm talkin crazy, But there's always that chance, That's why I'm askin, If something should happen. Little Harry's is growing up so fast. This July he'll turn 1. He's goin to play seeker. I'm supposed to teach him how to fly, but I may not get to after all. He's gonna need someone to catch a quaffle And to throw it back. If something should happen, promise me you'll take that boy out flying. Throw a ball out in the air every now and then. Answer and questions that he has. Maybe once he gets older, you can sit and have that first firewhiskey together, and tell him a couple stories on his father. He's always known you're my best friend. That's why I'm askin, if something should happen. I hope I live until I'm 80 and I get to see my son get married and have some babies and make a million more memories with my wife. Mate, I pray alright, but if it's my time to leave could you watch over them for me?" James finished completely winded from the long speech.

Sirius sat shell-shocked. "What the hell are you on about James?" For the first time he could remember, Sirius was now terrified. Loosing his best friend, his only family was not an option.

James was still breathing ragged, although he had been since he arrived. "Voldemort mate, he's coming for me. He's coming after Harry, but you know I wont let him have Harry, you know he has to take me instead. I couldn't take it if I lost Lily or Harry mate. Voldemort wants us all dead, dead Sirius, dead. Me, Lily, Harry. Padfoot, there is something I haven't told you yet mate. I didn't want to tell you and to worry you until I knew it was true. There was this prophecy made, about Voldemort, describing the one who can stop him. Well, that one has turned out to be Harry mate. My Harry! I mean for Merlin's sake he is only a baby! Dumbledore says Harry will be able to defeat Voldemort one day, but more importantly, Harry was made the target. Dumbledore said something about a spy working for us right now who told him that Voldemort said he want us dead mate. All of us…"

"James. James! JAMES!" Sirius interrupted him. "Stop now ok? Listen mate, your rambling, and your talking crazy mate. Calm down. Voldemort can't come for you, he just cant. I mean, no one escaped once Voldemort marks them, no one. And I will be damned to hell mate if I am loosing you! Please, please mate, James, tell me this is just a load of crock? Please?" Sirius ended his sentence in the tone of a pure beg.

James just stood there, he had not expected this. He didn't even consider before that telling Sirius might hurt him too. James was so wrapped up in loosing Lily or Harry, or leaving them alone, he didn't think about the only person he had always had. "Sirius…I…I'm sorry…"

Sirius sank. He sat on the floor where he had stood not moments before. He slowly nodded as he let all the information James had just told him sink in.

"Padfoot, mate, listen. I…I wasn't thinking when I said all that before. I mean, yes its all true. I just wish I could have told you different now." James took a seat on the floor in front of Sirius.

"When did you find out?"

"Just now. I came over here as soon as I could."

"Prongs?"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"You'll fight to the end…won't you?"

"Yes. Till the end."

"And so will I"

"I know you will"

"And, James?"

"Yeah? Sirius."

"I won't let anything happen to Lily or Harry either."

"Thank you mate."

"And if you should fall…Well. You're my best friend James. I know you'll be the one to fight till the end and fall facing death in the eye." Sirius paused here and finally looked up at James who had been staring at the top on Sirius's head the whole time while Sirius stared at his carpet. "If you fall, if you stand there and see death… I will too."

James seemed to take a moment to intake Sirius words. "What?"

"You're my best friend. My brother. My family. If they take you, they take me. Mate, I promise you this. If you fall, I go down, right by your side. We fight together, then we die together mate." Sirius seemed more serious than he had ever been.

"Sirius, I don't want you to purposely…" But Sirius cut him off.

"No James! I will fall with you because I will be there every time Voldemort comes for you. And I will be by your side with every blow of the attack. I will be with you James. I promise! " Sirius finished with a raised voice.

James stared at him in disbelief but knew that Sirius would be there when it happened. James didn't try to fool himself. He didn't think he would live through this, but to have his best friend there by his side until the end, that was worth everything to James. It's not like James could know that the night he dies, Sirius would be late. How was James to know Sirius's first time being late on meeting up at James's house would result in James death. And James would die alone, downstairs, fighting Voldemort and Lily ran up the stairs.

"Sirius?"

"James."

"Thank you mate."

So? What did you think? To me, James and Sirius are the best of friends, they are brothers. They are really really close. This was just a scene that popped into my head and I wanted to write it down! Please review! Criticize! Whatever! Its welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
